iSpeak Sleeping
by xxiCarlyFanxx
Summary: When Freddie forgets his cellphone at Carly's apartment and goes there to take it at one in the morning, what will happen when he finds a certain blond girl sleeping on the couch? What will she say while she's sleeping? SEDDIE! not an oneshot anymore!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello people of the world! (I always start like this)**

**I hope you like this fanfiction that came for me from nowhere! **

**I thought it was a cute idea and my frineds agreed with me soooo... It's here!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, would I be here writing seddie fanfictions and would the show be called iCarly and not iSeddie? You guessed right, but for the slow ones, I don't own iCarly!**

**Now, enjoy! :D**

After work for three hours in the computer, Freddie was exhausted. He looked at the clock: one in the morning, so, he decided it was time to go to bed. He turned the computer off and looked for his cell phone to turn the alarm on, but he didn't find it.

After two minutes of searching, he finally realized that he left his cell phone at Carly's. He silently walked towards the front door of his apartment trying not to wake his mom up.

In the hallway, he took the key in his pocket and unlocked the front door of Carly's apartment.

Wait, I know what you're thinking, _Freddie has the key of Carly's apartment?_ Ok, I'll explain it to you.

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

Spencer has just changed the front door's lock, and now he has five keys of the same door. One for him, one for Carly, one extra… and the others?

Well, he decided to give the other two keys to Sam and Freddie, so Sam wouldn't have to unlock the door with anything that she has in her pocket, and Freddie wouldn't need to wake somebody up when he forgets something at Carly's and he goes there late at night to take it.

---------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------

He opened the door and walked in. Then he noticed a blond girl sleeping on the couch. The same blond girl that insults and beats him up at every chance she gets, but in a very strange way, he kinda likes it, because it's _her._

The same blond girl that he had his first kiss with in the fire escape some months ago.

The same blond girl that he started having strong feelings for.

He stared at her, smiling. _She's so peaceful and pretty when she's sleeping._ He thought, and then he saw his cell phone next to the computer screen. He took it, and he was about to leave, but then he listened something that made he stop. Sam's voice.

"Freddie" She whispered.

He turned back around and saw that she was still asleep. She whispered again.

"Freddie"

_She's dreaming with me?_ He thought, and he couldn't help the smile on his face. Then, she whispered.

"Don't leave me"

He sat on the floor, next to the couch and whispered for her.

"I won't, never"

Then, he kissed her forehead softly trying not to wake her up, and she didn't. Then, he left silently, locked Carly's front door and crossed the hallway, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I know it's a little short but I loved writting it. **

**And now, I have something important to say: magic things will happen to the people who hit that green button right there and write what did you think about the story! **

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello people of the world!**

**Well, people asked for more, soooo here it is!!! Sorry it took so long! **

**This chapter happens at the same time that the first one, but this one is on Sam's POV!**

**Disclaimer: Saddly, I don't own iCarly! *sniff* :(**

**And now, enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter 2

After eating spaghetti tacos, Carly and I sat on the couch. Spencer went to his room to do something I have no idea what it is and Freddie had to do some stuff on his computer, so he left earlier than usual. After some time, I fell asleep.

_I was in somewhere really dark, and I couldn't see anything. And then, I saw Freddie coming from the darkness. He looked at me and smiled. I started to walk toward him, but than his smile faded. He turned around started to walk._

_I started to follow him and then I called him._

"_Freddie"_

_But he didn't answer or even stop. He continued walking, and after some seconds I called him again._

"_Freddie"_

_But he did the same. He was walking even faster, and so was I. And then, before he could disappear from my view, I said._

"_Don't leave me"_

_Then, finally, he stopped and turned to me. He walked toward me and said_

"_I won't, never" _

_Then, he kissed my forehead. I tried to hold him, hug him tight, but before I could even think of doing anything, he disappeared. I looked around, trying to find him, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was black and silent. And then, I woke up._

I found myself lying on the couch of the Shay's living room. Man, I'm dreaming with Freddie, again! I've been dreaming with him almost every night since our kiss on the fire escape. But this one was different… his voice was weird… and the kiss on my forehead… I really felt it… and I can still feel the warmness on my skin…

I put my hand right on the spot where I was feeling the warmness and I swear, it was warmer than usual.

Okay, dreaming of him isn't something I've ever considered on doing, but that's fine.

Having feelings for him was something that I'd never, never, never thought about and never thought it could happen, but happened, but that's still fine (not really, really fine but that's not the point).

But now, feel the warmness of a kiss that happened in my dream! That proves that I'm completely out of my mind!

But I couldn't ignore that I really felt the warmness in my forehead when he kissed me. And the way his voice sounded…

Man, I might be crazy…

And after 5 minutes, I fell asleep again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooo, what did you think?**

**Now... I have something really really important to say! You should all review!!**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello people of the world!!**

**Sorry for the long wait! But I had an horrible author's block for this fic!! But now I'm back!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! :(  
**

**And now, enjoy!**

**:D  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Okay, this is starting to annoy me, I mean, I've been dreaming with Freddie every freaking night, and I don't know how to make it stop! And does this have anything to do with the fact that I've been waking up in the middle of the night really often with the feeling of Freddie's lips on my forehead from my dream almost every night I spend at Carly's?

This night I didn't feel anything on my forehead just like some rare nights, but I heard a sound coming from the kitchen when I woke up lying on the Shay's couch, and when I looked over there and saw Carly drinking some iced tea.

"Good morning sleepy" She said to me as she walked over to the couch.

"Morning Carls" I replied, and she sat down next to me.

"So... do you have something to tell me?"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I think there's something bothering you... maybe that has something to do with Freddie?..."

"What?"

"Sam, you speak in your sleep"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I heard everything you said since I came downstairs"

"What did I say... exactly?"

"Well... you kept calling Freddie's name... and you said something about wanting more fried chicken"

"Oh..."

"So, you didn't answer me, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

I thought for a moment. There was something I was hiding from her, but did I really want to tell her? I mean, should I tell her? Maybe I should, and maybe not. Would she freak out if I told her? Probably yes. But she's my best friend, and people always say that best friends have to be open to each other, and I really need to talk to someone about this, I mean, I need to get this thing out of my chest, and I think Carly is the only person in this world that I can be open to so...

But one thing that's yelling on my mind is the fact that if I start, I'll have to tell Carly everything, and by everything I mean EVERYTHING... including our first kiss. But I think Carly has the right to know about it, I mean, we've been hiding it from her for months, but I think that the time to tell Carly about it has come. And it'll better for all of us if one of us tell her than she finding about it in any other way, like my speak talking for example, and Freddie doesn't even have to know that she knows, I just need to ask her not to tell him.. oh, look at me, caring about Freddie's opinion... ugh!

Anyway, I've made my decision, I'll tell her.

"Okay, fine, I have something to tell you" I said, and she looked at me waiting, and I took a deep breath still a little hesitant and then I started "Well, I... I have been kinda having... some... feelings for the dork" I said and waited for her reaction.

"What?! Since when?"

"Well... since... you know... when... _we kissed_" I mumbled the last part, so low that she didn't hear it.

"When what?"

"_When we kissed_" I muttered again, a little louder, but she still didn't hear it.

"Sam, I can't hear you!" She said.

"OKAY! WHEN WE KISSED!!" I yelled and looked at her waiting for the explosion, that didn't take long to come.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO KISSED?!" She yelled, and I just nodded, and then I tried to make her calm down, or she was going to wake the whole building up.

"Carls, calm down!"

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Carly, c'mon, you're gonna wake the whole building up if you don't stop yelling like this!"

"BUT I... oh... I think you're right... but I can't still believe that you two kissed... I mean, I've never thought that this could happen... I can't really picture it... but when was it?"

"Well... you remember when I told the whole world on iCarly that Freddie had never kissed anyone, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I went to apologize, like I told you, but I didn't tell you the whole thing..." She didn't say anything, she just stared at me waiting for me to continue, and I did "Well, we were talking about how is stupid how people get all freaked out over this first kiss thing after I told him that I wasn't lying about never kissing anyone, and then we were saying that it would be good to have it out of the way, like stop worrying about it, and then we ended up kissing just to get it over with, but it meant something more to me, but I have no idea if it meant anything to him, which probably didn't, and now I don't know what to do, I mean, I've been dreaming with him almost every night, I just can't get him out of my mind, and it's kind of annoying" I said, I had decided that it would be easier if I said it all like that quickly, and then I waited for her reaction.

But she didn't freak out like I thought she would, instead of screaming or shouting or anything like that, she just... hugged me. No, I wasn't going to cry, not a chance, I wouldn't cry over a boy, I'm Sam Puckett, but I was still need someone to talk and get things out of my chest, and I think I've just got one. Carly then pulled away from me and said:

"Sam, why haven't you told me this before?"

"I don't know, I just...didn't feel like I should, but now, I feel really better that I can finally talk to someone about this, you know, get things out of my chest" I said and she smiled.

"But don't hide things from me like that ever again!" She said.

"Okay. Just don't tell Freddie I told you about the kiss or anything I said here alright?"

"Sure"

And then we both knew that there wasn't anything more to say, so she changed the subject.

"So... you want to have breakfast?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

She laughed and we walked to the kitchen, but during all the breakfast, I could tell that she had something in her mind, but I just don't know what.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooo, what did you think?**

**I hope you liked it!!**

**And now, hit that beautiful and magic green button right there and tell me your opinion!!**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello people of the world!**

**Okay, first of all, I'm really sorry for not updating any of my fics for so long, but I went through a really difficult time, including the death of a really close relative of mine and some other stuff, so I really couldn't write. Anyway, but now everything is kind of back to normal, so I'm back to writing!**

**Okay, so enough talking!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, do you really think I'd be writing fanfics? Yeah, right.**

**And now, **

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Freddie's POV**

I was up in the iCarly studio, working with a camera that wasn't working the way it should, when I heard the door opening. I looked up and saw Carly walking in slowly, staring at me.

"Hey" I greeted her, and resumed working on my camera.

"Hey Freddie" She replied, but I noticed that she had said it really awkwardly, and hesitantly, but I dropped it. After a long pause, I looked up again, only to find Carly staring into space. This time I decided to say something, because the way she was acting it was making me uncomfortable.

"Uh…Carly, is there something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, having no idea of what would be her answer.

"Oh…" She seemed to come back from whatever imaginary place she had been at only two seconds ago "Uh… no… there's nothing wrong" She forced a nervous smile, but I wasn't going to fall for that, Carly was never a good liar. Even I was a better liar than her, and if you consider that sometimes the only lie that pops up in my head is 'the dog ate my homework', I think you can get how much of a bad liar she is.

"C'mon Carly, you're acting awkwardly since you walked in that door" I said, giving her an 'I know there's something going on' look. She stared at me for a brief moment, before sighing slowly.

"Alright. I… I need to talk to you, Freddie" She said, and walked over to where I was standing.

"What about?" I asked, closing my laptop slowly. I could see by the look in her face that she wanted to tell me something serious.

She kept quiet for a long moment, and I wondered if she'd really say something or if she'd just tell me to drop the subject and that it was nothing. But when I was about to talk again, she finally spoke up.

"Freddie… you… you still have that crush on me?" She asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Okay, I might say that one came from nowhere. She stared at me expectantly, but I hesitated for a moment. Why the hell was she asking me about my old crush on her? Oh, please tell me that she's not changed her mind now that I've moved on from her. Please tell me that she doesn't like me more than friends, because that would complicate my life so much. I mean, if she liked me, and I loved Sam, well... things wouldn't turn out really well at the end.

"Uh… why do you ask?" I asked, hoping she'd say something first. I mean, if she liked me, I wanted to know it before telling her that I don't like her that way anymore, so I could think of a way to tell her that I've moved on in a way that... well, won't hurt much. Or at least I hope so.

"Just… curiosity" She said, and I think I'd not get anything more than that from her.

"Well… you see… Carly, I don't… like you that way anymore. I've moved on some time ago" I blurted out, and waited, hoping that I hadn't hurt her feelings or anything. Carly can get really sensitive sometimes. But, for my relief, she seemed relieved herself and sighed loudly, the corners of her lips going up lightly in a smile.

"But really, why do you ask?" I asked, I still didn't understand why she had suddenly asked me that.

"Uh… just… hey, do you… like any other girl?" I blinked at her randomness. Okay, Carly was up to something, and I needed to find out what it was. She might have understood the look in my face, because she quickly added: "Just for curiosity"

I sighed. I couldn't just tell her that yes, I had fallen in love with Sam, after a kiss that she didn't even dream about, and everything would be alright. First, because Carly isn't the best secret keeper, trust me. She'd end up telling Sam about it and then, well, I like living, you know. And second, I've known Carly for years, I know how'd she'd react to that. But if I don't say anything, she won't let me alone. Well, maybe if I don't give her a complete answer…

"Maybe" I said simply, as I got my laptop, that had been resting on a table set right in the middle of the studio, and started walking towards my cart.

"Maybe?" She stared at me for a longer moment, before smiling "You like someone"

"I didn't say that" I said, stopping.

"But I know you do" She clapped he hands, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, you win" I gave in "But seriously Carly, why are you asking me all this?"

"Uh…" I saw she was really hesitant, so I gave her my best puppy look "Alright! Well…, you see, this girl… my friend… she…" She paused, and thought for a moment, before taking a deep breath and then finally blurting it out "She told me that she likes you…a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT" I kept silent, I didn't know how to respond to that, so she went on "I promised her I wouldn't tell you this but…" She bit her lip "Well, I'm not telling you everything"

"Yeah… but… why didn't she tell me in person?"

"Well, I guess she couldn't just walk towards you randomly and say 'Hey Freddie, I'm in love with you, are you in love with me?' " I chuckled at the thought of that happening, but then, the silence between me and Carly was broken, by the sound of the door in the hallway slamming shut loudly.

I glanced at the studio door confused, and heard Carly muttering "Oh no" before storming out of the room. I followed her as she ran down the stairs to the second floor, and then to the first, where Spencer was standing right in the middle of the living room with a confused look on his face.

"Spencer, where's Sam?" Carly yelled as she reached the living room.

"I don't know, she climbed up the stairs some minutes ago, and then now she just came back down running and left without a word"

"Oh no" Carly said, now a bit louder.

"Carly, what's going on?" I asked impatiently as I put my laptop, that was still in my hands, on the living room coffee table. I couldn't understand anything that was going on, and I think that neither could Spencer.

"She heard us talking up in the studio! Or at least, she might have heard part of it, and she might have understood everything wrong!" She said, and she sounded desperate.

"What are you talking about Carly?" In that moment, she seemed to have finally realized that I couldn't understand anything she was saying.

"Sam heard us talking in the studio, and she might have understood that I was telling you that she likes you, when I promised not to, and-" I cut her off.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that the girl you told me about, the one that told you that she likes me… she's Sam?" When she heard that, her hands flied to her face and covered her mouth, like she had just said something she really shouldn't, but then she sighed.

"Ugh, I guess I can't take it back now... well, yes, she's Sam, but I promised her I wouldn't tell you anything, and now she thinks that I told you that she likes you, and she ran out of here! She's mad at me, I know it, and she could be anywhere in Seattle…"

I didn't hear anything after that, I was too busy trying to understand everything that's just happened in my head…

_Sam likes me back…_

I repeated that a thousands times in my mind. She had been hiding it from me, but why didn't she tell me? _For the same reason I didn't tell her about how I felt._ I was afraid that she'd reject me, that she didn't feel the same way…

But now, when I finally find out that she actually feels that same way, she runs away. Ugh, why does everything need to be so complicated? I need to find her, talk to her, and make everything clear. But… where could she be? I moved my attention back to Carly, who was now walking in circles around the living room, panicking.

"And what if we don't find her? And what if she ran away? And if she never comes back?" Carly was walking around the room panicking and saying even more crazy possibilities of where Sam could be at each second.

"Carly…" I tried to get her attention, but she wouldn't stop.

"Maybe we should look for her somewhere where there's food, but I don't think she'd go to the Groovy Smoothie… or maybe…"

"Carly" I repeated, a little louder, but she still didn't pay attention to me. Okay, this was starting to get annoying.

"… Or maybe she's gone to another city near here, I mean, she runs a lot. Or maybe…"

"CARLY!" I yelled, and she finally broke off from here trance, and I finally got her attention. "Carly, calm down. I'm gonna find her" I said, and she stared at me, shocked.

"But... but how are you gonna find her? Do you have any idea of where she could be?"

"No… the only thing I know is that I need to find her" I said firmly, and walked towards the front door. But when my hand touched the doorknob, I heard my name being called.

"Freddie!" Carly's voice echoed through the room. I turned around, and waited for Carly to say something, but she hesitated for a moment, before she resumed talking "The girl you were talking about earlier… is she… Sam?" She said, smiling.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, smiling back.

"Pretty much" She said, and I chuckled, before turning around one more time, and then leaving the apartment running as I heard Carly yelling 'Good luck!', and then Spencer voice asking 'What's going on?'. It would take Carly some time to explain everything to him, but now I had something more important than that to think about.

Find Sam.

But there was only one problem… I had no idea where to find her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, that sounded better in the dream I had, but what really matters is your opinion!**

**So just click on that white button and leave a review! (For the children! ;P)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey people! So, here goes chapter 5! I'm sad because the next chapter will probaby be the last one for this fic... :(**

**Oh, well, anyway, on with what's important, right?**

**Disclaimer: Alright, for the hundreth time I don't own iCarly! And if I owned it, Seddie would have happened in iStart a Fan War!**

**So... enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

_A little earlier that day._

Carly and I were sitting on the Shay's couch, watching some TV. Spencer was working on some sculpture in the kitchen and Freddie was upstairs in the iCarly studio. Just the thought of his name sent shivers down my spine. I tried to seem cool anytime he's around, but I don't think I've succeeded really much in the last couple of days. But I really hope I did, because if Freddie ever found out about how I feel about him...

I tried to focus on the TV right in front of me, but that was pretty difficult for me. I tried my best, but my attention just wouldn't stop slipping away from here and wandering towards the boy upstairs, and I kept wondering what he was doing… if he could possibly be thinking about me…

I shook my head, trying to get away from that thought. Of course he'd not be thinking about me right now, I mean, why would he? I'm always making his life miserable, why would he be thinking about me if not what a demon he thinks I am…

I shot a quick glance at Carly just to make sure she hadn't seen me shaking my head, or noticed that my mind was a bit off lately, but then I noticed that she was also kind of off today. Her eyes weren't even focused on the new episode of Girly Cow, but on some imaginary spot in the wall behind the TV. And I guess she either believed I was too interested in the TV to notice that or she was too far away from that living room to even remember I was there.

I wondered what she was thinking about…

In the next second, she blinked a few times, and that was my cue to look away and pretend I hadn't seen or noticed anything. And she bought it easily. Carly is so gullible sometimes…

"Uh… I think I left something upstairs in my room… I'll be right back alright?" She said hesitantly. Oh Carly, you're such a bad liar…

"Alright" I muttered, loud enough for her to hear, and resumed staring at the TV screen right in front of me.

I heard her footsteps as she climbed up the stairs to the second floor. I knew that girl was up to something. So after a brief moment, I stood up from the comfy couch and walked silently to the stairs. I guess Spencer didn't notice me moving, he was probably too busy trying to glue a banana to a… gigantic horse made of cheese? Alright, just pretend you didn't see it Sam, just pretend you didn't see it…

I made my way to Carly's room, and when I got there, guess what? She wasn't there. Actually, there was no sign of her in the whole second floor, so I climbed up to the third floor. I paused when I got to the iCarly studio door. I could hear voices coming from in there, so I bent down next to the wall, and closed my eyes, trying to hear what was going on inside the studio

"_She told me that she likes you, a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT" _I heard Carly's voice through the glass as she talked to Freddie.

No. It couldn't be. She couldn't have told Freddie about what I told her, could she? I mean, we're best friends, what about the trust and not telling each other's secrets to anyone part? I kept on listening to their conversation.

"_Well… but why didn't she tell me in person?" _I heard Freddie's voice this time. Just one reason Freddie, you don't love me back, and I guess I don't want to be rejected.

"_Well,_ _I guess she couldn't just walk towards you randomly and say 'Hey Freddie, I'm in love with you, are you in love with me?' "_ Carly answered, and I couldn't hear more, I felt the anger boiling up inside me, and I knew I had to leave before I did something reckless. So I stood up from the floor and walked to the door of the stairs that led to the lower floors of the Shay's apartment. I didn't care if they hear the loud thud that echoed in the air when I closed the door shut with all my strength. I had heard too much to care.

I ran to the front door, not bothering to even look at Spencer, and quit the apartment. At first I didn't know where to go, and the sound of Carly and Freddie's footsteps running down the stairs didn't help a little bit to make me calm down. I looked around frantically, trying to find a sign, an idea of a place I could go to and no one would find me.

And then, it hit me.

I smiled as I thought if it was safe enough, if there was no chance of anyone finding me there, and my smile widened as I realized no one could think I'd be there… okay, at least for a short period of time, but while I was there, I'd probably be able to think of somewhere better.

_Perfect._

There was just one thing that could screw everything up, but I hoped it wouldn't happen…

Keeping that in mind, I ran to… well, the place where I thought no one would find me.

**Author's Note: Aww, poor Sam...**

**So what happens next? What is that place she mentioned? Will she ever trust her friends again? Will Spencer be able to finish his sculpture of a horse made of cheese and holding a banana? **

**Find out on the next chapter! :D**

***The plane has successfully landed, all the passengers please leave a review about the fic right before you leave the plane, thanks***

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Heyy people! Okay, you can put the pitchforks down now.**

**I know I haven't updated any story in months, but that's because I started high school this year, and I don't have as much free time as I used to have, but well, now I've kind of managed to organize my time and my fics, so now I'm hoping that I'll be able to update my stories more regularly. =)**

**Anyway, I was going to post this next week, but when I saw the promo for iLost My Mind yesterday, I just had to post something for you guys! And here it is!**

**Well, before we move on, I just wanted to thank icarlyfreak for giving me some ideas for this chapter and for the next one, which were highly appreciated. =)**

**Disclaimer: Unless Biology has been lying to me for my whole life, the last time I checked, I'm not a dude, so I can't be Dan Schneider. If you put that on an equation you'll find the following result: I don't own iCarly.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

Freddie looked at every single place he could think of, every single place Sam Puckett could be at, but he didn't find her. He looked at her house, at the Groovy Smoothie, all the snack bars she liked to buy food at (with Freddie's money), and even at the park, but there was no sign of her in any of those places.

It was half past eleven o'clock at night already, and that meant he had been looking for her for over three hours, but he still didn't know where she was. He started to walk back home, hating himself for giving up, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. That's when it hit him. He froze on the sidewalk, wondering how he could have been so blind, how he could have not seen it right in front of his face. He knew where she was. Or at least, he hoped he was right.

Now he was running, but still headed to the Bushwell Plaza. He kept calling himself an idiot for not thinking of that before as he ran through the lobby and up the stairs to the eighth floor. He ran right past the doors of the apartments 8-C and 8-D, and then down the hallway that led to the place where Sam could possibly be. And a few seconds later, he arrived there.

The fire escape.

Yeah, that's right, the fire escape. The same fire escape where he used to spend some time when he wanted to be alone. The same fire escape where he had spent hours when he was angry because of all that first kiss situation. The same fire escape where Sam had come to apologize to him for telling the whole world his secret live on iCarly. The same fire escape where they talked, simply talked. Not their usual arguing, not their usual fights, or threats, but a real conversation, between friends. The same fire escape where he had shared his first kiss with the one and only Sam Puckett. The same fire escape where he had finally realized he had fallen in love with her.

He glanced at the chair placed right in the center of the fire escape, and from where he was standing, he could see some locks of blonde hair falling over the back rest. He sighed silently, and approached the chair slowly. When he reached the side of the chair, he noticed the girl sitting on it was deeply asleep.

Sam had thought Freddie wouldn't think she'd go there to hide from the world, she thought he wouldn't believe she'd really go to the place they had shared their first kiss at, and a place that deep inside meant more to her than he could imagine. But she was wrong, because he had found her.

Freddie stared at her for a long moment. She seemed so peaceful while sleeping that it was almost impossible to imagine everything she could do when she was awake. Almost. He moved a lock of blonde hair from her face, but didn't pull his hand back, and kept staring at her. He wondered if she was dreaming, and if she was, what she was dreaming about.

His gaze moved from her angelic face to her pink lips. He wondered one more time, this time about what would be her reaction if he kissed her lips right there and she woke up. That wouldn't be pretty. He didn't want to risk anything, but he couldn't help himself but leaning in and placing a soft kiss on those pink lips.

He pulled away slowly, and glanced at her. At first, he thought he hadn't woken her up, but a few seconds later, her eyes opened slowly. He froze. Uh oh.

Sam looked up and noticed Freddie's face really close to hers. She jumped up a bit.

"What… what are you doing?" She asked sharply, even though her voice was a bit shaky, but he didn't move from where he was. He knew he would regret what he'd do next, but he did it anyway.

"This" He whispered as he slowly leaned in one more time, but this time, he paused when his forehead touched hers, and stared at her crystal blue eyes.

Sam could feel his hot breath tickling her lips, and that proximity made her mind go completely foggy. She couldn't think of anything else but the possibility of having Freddie's lips pressed against hers again, but she knew she couldn't let it happen, she had to resist. When their lips brushed lightly against each other's, she finally built some courage, and stood up, pushing him back a little.

"Stop that" She said harshly, breathing heavily, and he stared at her intensely, but she avoided his gaze.

"What do you think you're doing? You come here, find me sleeping, and try to kiss me against my will? What's got into you Benson?"

"First of all, I don't really think it was against your will, because you didn't pull away at first, and second, I'm here to talk to you"

"About what? How I can't even trust my best friend to keep my secrets, I just told her about everything, and then, in the next second, after swearing she'd never tell anyone, she goes and tells you, who shouldn't know about it the most" She blurted that all out in a breath, still not looking directly at him.

"Sam, you got it all wrong, Carly didn't-" She didn't let him finish that sentence.

"She didn't keep her best friend's biggest secret! That's what she didn't do!" Sam wouldn't let him talk, she just felt so angry that she couldn't listen to anything he said.

"Sam, she didn't tell me your secret!" Freddie insisted, but Sam wouldn't believe him.

"Yeah, right! I heard it with my own ears, Fredward!" Sam exclaimed, and Freddie knew she wouldn't give in.

But when Freddie thought there was no way that he'd make her see that it was all a misunderstanding, and that Carly hadn't told him that she liked him, he had an idea.

"Wait here, and I'll show you that you got it all wrong" He said as he stood up left the fire escape quickly. Sam had no reaction to that, she just stood there, confused, not knowing what to do, or even if she should do something. Freddie ran back to Carly's apartment, opened the front door, picked up his laptop that was still lying on the coffee table and, ignoring Spencer's questions about Sam, he ran back to the fire escape.

Sam was standing exactly where she had when he left, seeming not to have moved an inch, and he walked over to where she was.

"Look, I'll show you what really happened up there at the iCarly studio. I was working with the cameras, and I think one of them might have recorded our conversation, because I don't remember turning any of them off" And he was right, because one of the cameras recorded the whole conversation he and Carly had earlier. He pressed play, and Sam stared at the laptop screen curious, even though she doubted he was telling her the truth.

But he was.

When the video ended, Sam felt horrible. Carly hadn't told Freddie that she liked him, she was trying to find out if he liked her without telling him about Sam's secret. Even though she had told Freddie that some random girl liked him, which could be true if you think about it, she didn't tell him that the girl was Sam. Sam had listened just some parts of the conversation, and had gotten it all wrong.

"You see? It was all a misunderstanding, she didn't tell me about it in the studio, and she wouldn't have blurted it out after if she hadn't gotten nervous about you overhearing the conversation and understanding it wrong" In that moment, Sam froze. Carly hadn't told Freddie about her feelings for him, but because of her… he knew. She looked up at the sky and stayed like that, not wanting to meet his gaze, which was clearly laid on her face as he waited for her to say something, but she wouldn't.

Silence fell upon the two, and neither one of them seemed to want to be the one to speak up again for a long moment.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know, horrible place to end it. XD Sorry about that, but this was supposed to be the last chapter, until I checked the word count and realized that it'd be better to split the chapter in two, and I couldn't find a better place to end it. So, the next chapter will be the last one. ='( ****Oh well...**

**Who's excited for iParty With Victorious tonight? Meeee! =P And also for the promos that'll probably air during it! ;)**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading! Oh, and if you click on that pretty white button down there that says 'Review this Chapter', you'll get a free cupcake! Okay, you won't, but click on it anyway! XD**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Guess what? Yep, I'm finally updating this story! =D But I have sad news... this is the last chapter! ='(**

**But before we go on, I have to ask... OMG, did you guys watch iLost My Mind? I still can't believe it! Seddie is canon! *Does victory dance***

**Okay, I'll stop now... XD**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? My name is not Dan Schneider, so I don't own iCarly. *sighs***

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

_Silence fell upon the two, and neither one of them seemed to want to be the one to speak up again for a long moment._

"Sam…" Freddie started, after a long moment of hesitation, but Sam didn't let him finish.

"No Freddie, please, don't even start, alright?" She said, still not looking at him.

"But-" She cut him off.

"Freddie, I mean it! I get it, you like someone else, no need to explain anything"

"What-"

"I heard you telling Carly that you liked someone else, there's no need to explain anything, okay?"

"Sam, are you really that blind?" Freddie exclaimed, and Sam finally looked up at him, with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, Benson?"

"Sam, the girl I said I like, is not 'someone else' " He said, as he rested one of his hands on her cheek and squeezed it gently with his thumb. "She's right here, in front of me" He said, but Sam quickly stood up.

"Freddie, I don't want your pity" She said, harshly, and he stood up too.

"Pity? Do you really think what I feel for you is pity?"

"And what else could it be? Freddie, how could you ever like a girl like me, who's always… beating you up, and calling you names and…and making you're life miserable-" She was interrupted by Freddie leaning in quickly and pressing his lips against hers.

At first, Sam froze in shock, but then, she let her lips melt against his. She couldn't help herself, the feeling of having his lips pressed against hers was just amazing. Freddie tried to put everything he felt for her in that kiss, he tried to show her how he really felt. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist, and she slid hers around his neck. But then, after a few seconds, Sam finally found the strength to pull away, breathless. She took a few steps back, trying to keep a distance between Freddie and her.

"Sam, you really think I kissed you for pity?" He asked, annoyed with her stubbornness.

"And for what other reason could it be? I mean, you just couldn't have feelings for me Freddie, it just couldn't happen" She said, and he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Why not? Why does it seem so impossible to you?" Freddie asked, taking a step closer to the blonde.

"Why? Isn't it kind of obvious?" She asked, her voice full of disbelief, but he kept quiet, staring at her intensely, and she went on. "Maybe it's because we've hated each other ever since we met a few years ago, and I'm the girl who's always called you names, humiliated you in public, hurt you both physically and emotionally, and also made your life miserable every single day! How could you like someone like that Freddie?" She could feel that her eyes were about to tear up at any second, but she fought against it. No, she was Sam Puckett for ham's sake! She couldn't cry, not in front of Freddie! She wouldn't allow herself to do that, no! She was stronger than that.

"Sam, I never hated you, not really. At first, I thought you were a bully, but you know you've been one of my best friends since a long time ago. And I guess I got used to the name calling thing, and our fights. It kind of became… our thing"

"Freddie, don't try to fool yourself!" Sam snapped. "You're in love with Carly, you've always been!"

"Sam, I'm not in love with Carly! In fact, I've never really loved her, it was just a crush I had on her during sixth grade, but it's not here anymore, I don't like her that way anymore" He made a short pause, but before Sam could say anything, he went on "And Sam, any guy who wouldn't fall in love with you is seriously blind, because… because you're smart, you're determined, you're beautiful, every time you smile, it just makes people want to do the same, and when you laugh, it makes me feel awesome, and I want to laugh along with you. You're probably the strongest person I've ever met, but I know that even though you always try to look tough, I know that you care for the people you love, and without you, my life would never be the same, because even though you're always picking on me, I like it, and it just became our thing. Sam, I know you might not believe me, but I love you. I really do" Freddie said, and she finally looked up at him.

Sam couldn't believe in what she had just heard. Now she had no doubt about how Freddie felt. How could she doubt it, after that whole speech? And she could see he really meant that by simply looking into his eyes. But was it all real? Wasn't it all a dream? Because she was positively sure this couldn't happen in real life, it just couldn't…

But if it really was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

Sam then approached Freddie one more time, and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tight, and after the shock wore off, Freddie responded by hugging her back. There was something Sam wanted to tell him, but it wasn't easy. It took her a few minutes to finally be able to say it out loud, because it was the first time she'd ever say something like that. She pulled away from Freddie slowly, and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too" She said, and she it felt so good to finally say that out loud.

Freddie smiled, and Sam felt her heart melt. He looked breathtaking when he smiled like that.

She smiled back, before leaning in and kissing him again, just like she had dreamed about doing for so much time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Freddie were sitting on the window edge a few minutes later, Sam's head resting on his left shoulder, and Freddie's hand playing with a lock of her golden hair.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Well… at first this place didn't even cross my mind, but... then I realized this was a good place for you to hide from everyone, you know… the only ones who know about what happened here are me and you so… I thought it was worth a shot" He answered, and the silence fell upon the couple. But it wasn't awkward, it actually felt… nice, just being there, enjoying each other's company.

Sam's eyelids started to weight after some time, and she slowly drifted off to sleep, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Freddie heard a real faint snoring sound, and when he looked down at Sam, he smiled as he noticed she was asleep. He wrapped one arm around her waist slowly, trying not to wake her up, and being careful to keep her head rested against his chest, he moved the other arm under her legs and picked her up, bridal style.

He sighed in relief when she didn't wake up, and silently walked down the hall back to Carly's apartment. He managed to use his elbow to push the doorknob down and open the door. Spencer was sitting in the kitchen counter, and as soon as he saw Freddie, he quickly stood up and ran towards him.

"What happ-" He started, but Freddie shot him a warning look, and then he finally realized that Sam was asleep. He pointed at the couch, and as Freddie laid Sam down on it slowly, still being careful not to wake her up, Spencer disappeared into the hallway, and when he came back, he was carrying a blanket, which he laid on top of Sam.

"Carly wanted to wait for news, but she fell asleep on the couch, so I took her upstairs" Spencer whispered, as the two of them walked to the kitchen, and Freddie nodded. "But anyway, was it difficult to find Sam? It seems it took you a long time"

"Yeah, at first I had no idea of where to find her, but then I just realized how obvious the place where she went was"

"And where was this 'obvious' place?"

"Uh… somewhere special" He answered smiling, and Spencer didn't ask more. Instead, he said he needed to lie down because he was tired and left the living room, heading to his room.

Freddie stared at Sam for a short moment, but suddenly her eyes shot open, and she looked around, before spotting Freddie standing in the kitchen.

"Hey…" She said lowly, looking around confusedly "How did I…?" She started, but didn't finish. She felt really sleepy.

"Get here? You fell asleep on the fire escape, so I carried you back here" He answered as he walked towards the couch where the blonde was now half sitting, resting on her elbows, and kneeled next to the couch.

"You carried me? Wow Benson, you're stronger than I thought" She said, smiling, and he chuckled. After that Sam yawned.

"You better rest a bit, you know" He said, kindly.

"You also need to. Didn't you stay out looking for me for a long time?" She said, smiling at him, and he smiled back as she laid back down slowly. But before he could stand up, she sat up again, leaned in and kissed him shortly on the lips. It was a short and sweet kiss, just like their first.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carly smiled at the sight of her two best friends. She had fallen asleep on the couch a few hours ago, but right after Spencer carried her upstairs to her room, she woke up, and was determined to stay awake until she heard from Sam.

Giving the two some privacy, she stood up from the stairs and climbed up to the second floor of the apartment silently, a smile still playing on her lips.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: *Tear* ='( I can't believe it's over... This is the first multi-chapter story I've ever finished... I think I'm having a moment right now XD**

**lol, anyway... **

**I'd like to thank a few people, if you don't mind... =P**

**Special thanks to icarlyfreak for giving me a great suggestion in which I based chapters 6 and 7.**

**Thank you, -DarkPrincess13014-, axel100, Bonnie McCullough, bthecatslayer, Chuckme3, CryingxInside, EeLlLlAa, ElementalFantasyFairy, Gina-Ka-Amaya, gwentha, iBlowDandelions, icarlyfreak, icecoffee18, ILoveBigTimeRush, Iluvec2, justjb, KeyLimePie14, KikyoHimura, Kitsune Shinigami99, Kpfan72491, HuroiHanabixShenny, Mari13ssa, Mermaid On Drugs, MichelleGarcia32, Mioneandron, MissMidnightTwin, Ninjaflora, OhSoIris, Padfootkicksbutt, pancake2, randomhottiexoxo, RosesAreOrange, S2Crayonz2MakerzS2, Seddie-for-the-win-, oo-Creddie, SeddieLove4Ever, Skypirategirl, sparksflyx13, the Stafflord, Unknowndreamer, wickedchik500, williec2005 and xfanfictionloverx, for adding this story to your Alerts.**

**Thank you,** **ajsportskid, AlexisTheCrazyBookFanatic, antonelladelacour, Bigdanfan, , CrytstalLuna13, gwentha, icarlyfreak, Ju Twilighter, KikyoHimura, Kpfan72491, Lavenouslish, livvi695, LuvMeOrHateMe, mysteriouslife, nikky-luvs-music, NodokaFan27, ober22, pancake2, Purple xx, ReadFreak007, RosesAreOrange, Seddie-for-the-win-boo-Creddie, Seddiegirl7640, seddieSUPERFAN101, Sushihiro, TaangForever.x, TextingTantrum, WiccansRule, writerkid08, xoxSamIAmxox and xx-SamxFreddie-xx, for adding this story to your Favorites.**

**Thank you,** **-ForeverFlowering-, BashfullyBeautiful92, Bigdanfan, BlueJayWayProductions, Bonnie McCullough, Bottle-Blues, iSamPuckett, KeyLimePie14, Kpfan72491, KuroiHanabixShenny, icarlyfreak, icecoffee18, ilyLisy, L0v3 is Evol, Mari13ssa, Midnight-Bluexx, mrld97, pancake2, PB StarBlast, S2Crayonz2MakerzS2, seddiegirl7640, SeddieLove4Ever, seddieSUPERFAN101, Sushihiro, Tessa Moo, the Stafflord, Tigger99, , writerkid08 and xx Camille Elizabeth Storm xx for reviewing at least one chapter of this story.**

**And thank you everyone who left me an unsigned review, or simply read this story. This all means so much to me, and it's what keeps me writing. =)**

**Well, you all know what to do now, right? Yep, review! =D**

***Sighs* ****Well, I think I have nothing else to say so...**

**I officially declare iSpeak Sleeping...**

**COMPLETE.**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**


End file.
